


Knock Knock Knockin'

by kierenmonroe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, im such trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierenmonroe/pseuds/kierenmonroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found this prompt on Tumblr and I couldn't help it.  And I'm a total sap for college!AU <3</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“i use morse code to talk to my friend during class but it turns out you know morse code too and now you know that i think you have a cute butt” </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ending One

**Author's Note:**

> I have an alternative ending written out, so that's why right now it says unfinished multichapter (:

_“Cute ass is back.”_

Cas’ head whipped up so fast he felt something crack, and there he was.  The boy he had been not-so-secretly crushing on for the past two months.  He could feel Charlie’s eyes on him and she tapped out another message.

“ _Talk to him.”_

_“I can’t.”_

Charlie rolled her eyes and shook her head.  “Quit being such a little baby about it, Cas.  Just get it over with.  It’s not like he’s gonna bite your head off.”

“No, Charlie.  I’m not going to.  End of story.”  She shrugged and fell silent as the lecture started, and Cas lost himself in the lesson.  He loved this class, and the guy with the ass was a bonus.  As the minutes ticked by, he felt Charlie tapping on his arm again.

_“He’s staring.”_

Cas just shook his head, but couldn’t resist looking over his shoulder.  The boy was grinning down at his paper, scribbling down notes furiously, though the professor had been silent for the past few minutes.  Cas looked back at Charlie and shrugged, tapping a message back.  The two of them had worked out Morse Code in the first semester, and were still using it two years on to send secret messages.  There were a few professors—usually older ones, veterans—who knew that they were saying, but other than that they had been able to converse in taps for a long time.

Afterwards, as Cas was putting his papers back in his bag, the boy walked by and lay a message down on Cas’ desk.  Cas read it and felt his heart sink to his stomach and he let his head fall forward on the desk.  Charlie stood and moved over, touching his shoulder.

“What’s wrong, Cas?”

He gestured to the paper and she picked it up, laughing loudly as she read it. 

**“I can translate Morse Code.  Your ass isn’t too bad either.  Call me?”**

"Looks like you got his number after all," Charlie said with a laugh, letting the paper float back down onto Cas' desk.  "Now would you quit being an idiot and go get yourself some of that ass?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, kudos and comments make me crazy happy. And feel free to check out my [Tumblr](http://needydean.tumblr.com) (:


	2. Ending Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending (:

_“Cute ass is back.”_

Cas’ head whipped up so fast he felt something crack, and there he was.  The boy he had been not-so-secretly crushing on for the past two months.  He could feel Charlie’s eyes on him and she tapped out another message.

“ _Talk to him.”_

_“I can’t.”_

Charlie rolled her eyes and shook her head.  “Quit being such a little baby about it, Cas.  Just get it over with.  It’s not like he’s gonna bite your head off.”

“No, Charlie.  I’m not going to.  End of story.”  She shrugged and fell silent as the lecture started, and Cas lost himself in the lesson.  He loved this class, and the guy with the ass was a bonus.  As the minutes ticked by, he felt Charlie tapping on his arm again.

_“He’s staring.”_

Cas just shook his head, but couldn’t resist looking over his shoulder.  The boy was grinning down at his paper, scribbling down notes furiously, though the professor had been silent for the past few minutes.  Cas looked back at Charlie and shrugged, tapping a message back.  The two of them had worked out Morse Code in the first semester, and were still using it two years on to send secret messages.  There were a few professors—usually older ones, veterans—who knew that they were saying, but other than that they had been able to converse in taps for a long time.

After class ended, the students lined up in front of the professors desk to hand in their essays.  Cas felt someone tapping on his arm and, assuming it was Charlie, waited for the message.

“ _Your ass isn’t too bad.”_

Cas spun around, his face burning.  There he was, the boy with the beautiful ass—and holy _shit,_ beautiful eyes.  He was grinning widely as he leaned around Cas to lay his essay on the desk.  “My dad taught my brother and I Morse Code when we were kids.  I appreciate the comment.”  His eyes trailed lazily down Cas’ torso and back up, and the boy smile widened.  “My name’s Dean.”

“I…Cas.” 

Dean laughed, shaking his head.  “You seem to be more fluent in Morse.  Look, I gotta go to my next class, but…” he grabbed Cas’ hand and scribbled a number down.  Cas was speechless, staring down at his hand as Dean dropped it.  “Call me later, okay?”

“Yeah.  I can do that.  Okay.”

Dean laughed once more and patted Cas on the shoulder before turning and walking out of the room, looking over his shoulder to catch Cas’ staring one more time at his ass.  Cas shrugged, as if to say, _‘What can you do?’_

Charlie walked up beside Cas, her arms crossed and a smug smile on her face.  “Fucking finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Kudos and comments make my day.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr! ](http://needydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
